Celebrating another year
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: A fat Sakura and bottem heave Karin celebrating another year of love with some good food and some love making. Fat SakuKarin fic. Don't like don't read please.


See as a few people like my story of Sakurand Karin turning into bimbos. I thought to post another kink I like. WEIGHT GAIN!Ok really it after they had got fat. It was mostly done by my friend Benji-Blacksky at DeviantArt. It sort of after one shot to another fic he did for me.

If you what to read that go here narutoexpansion deviantart com/gallery/?set=32927732&offset=24#/d48zari

Now on to the fic.^_^

* * *

Night was just beginning to fall in Konoha Village, where Sakura Haruno lived. It had been another long day for the plump, pink haired kunoichi and she was on her way back home. She had stopped by a few of her favorite food places to pick up some snacks for herself and Karin. Sakura was nibbling on some dango dumplings and in her bag she had a few bowls of ramen, some barbecue, and sweets. It had taken a while, but it was worth the time. Tonight was their anniversary and Sakura had ordered some Okonomiyaki pancakes special just for Karin since they were her favorites

As she waddled home, feeling pretty happy despite her long day she noticed that there were no lights on inside.

"Hm, seems like Karin's not in right now. That gives me time to get everything set up for her." Sakura had snickered. A week ago she had gotten some new bedroom dresses just to surprise her precious redhead. First she went to the kitchen to put away the food. Tossing away the dumpling sticks, now striped of their delicious treats. As she went to the fridge and bent over to put her things away, she felt a squeeze on her backside.

"Hey sweet stuff." said a familiar female voice. Turning her head and smiling Sakura saw Karin, smiling and wearing a silky black corset that look ready to burst do to how tightly it hugged her rubenesque body .She all so had on matching stocking and G-string. The glasses wearing kunoichi winked.

"Hey yourself Karin," Sakura said, turning and hugging her lover, pressing her big, heavy boobs against Karin's body. The former sound ninja giggled at their softness and size. They were perfectly perky and at least twice as big as Tsunade's. Karin was somewhat jealous, despite having a much nicer, larger, heart shaped ass than Sakura's. Still, she was glad her girlfriend was so gifted, since it meant she could play with her lovely breasts. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Sakura.." Karin said kissing her and placing her own pudgy hands on Sakura's lovehandles. The green eyed ninja turned even more rosy than usual.

"Did you miss me while I was at work?"

"I sure did, but it gave me time to arrange a little surprise."

"A surprise?" Sakura asked curiously, Karin nodded.

"Well I wanted to do something special, so I decided to make a smorgasbord for you." she said turning on the lights and pointing to a massive banquet table. On it was anko dumplings, umeboshi, her favorite milkshakes, cake, chinese cuisine, anmitsu, and much more. Her mouth watered as she started to feel herself craving the food. It was a wonder she hadn't noted the delicious scents.

"So then, care to dig in?"

"You bet. Are you gonna eat too?" Sakura asked as she already began to stock her plate. Karin shook her head.

"Not yet. Just eat up for now."

"You know I will Karin." Sakura replied, her mouth already stuffed with food. She was shoveling it all into her maw, enjoying every morsel, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling of guilt. She didn't want to leave Karin starving. After all it was her anniversary too. As Sakura kept eating she felt her top get tighter and tighter. Already it felt a bit too constricting. She started to unbutton and discard it. Leaving her large upper body bare and exposed, as she had forgotten her bra earlier. "Oh, much better. But my belly's kinda achy...Can you help with that Karin?"

"I will." she said, placing both hands on the chunin's flabby body and kneading the malleable flesh. It felt marvelous.

Sakura moaned slightly as she felt relief and arousal wash over her. She kept on engorging herself on cuisine until she was completely full, and for once the table still had plenty of food on it.

"Ohh...I can't eat another bite." Sakura moaned in pain. "Sorry sweetie, I shouldn'tve eaten any snacks."

"You didn't know I was gonna do this. Maybe I can help you eat a bit more..."

"How?"

"Close your eyes." Karin said to Sakura. Confused, the shinobi did as she was asked and closed them. A few moments later she felt a pair of full, soft lips on her own. She kissed back and laughed. As the kiss became more passionate, she felt Karin's tongue slide into her mouth, as did something else. It was pudding.

"Mmph?" Sakura exclaimed as she gulped. Karin pulled away and laughed, revealing a spoon and bowl in one hand.

"I wanted to try a different kind of feeding, you don't mind do you?"

"No. Keep on going." Sakura said, as she smiled. Karin then took another mouthful of pudding and they kept on going. When they were out of that, Sakura was completely full. "Now I can't take another bite, but it was nice. Thanks Karin."

"No prob, but that pudding was yummy. I'm starting to get a little hungry myself."

"Well I got you some of your favorites too. Check the fridge."

"Oh thanks." Karin asid as she made her way there. When she bent over, Sakura smiled and gave Karin's ass a squeeze and slapped it lightly, watching it jiggle.

Karin smiled coyly. "How naughty Sakura."

"I try to be." she said before yawning. "You enjoy your food for now, I'll go get changed into my night clothes."

"I'll be waiting... !" Karin replied as she began to stuff herself. Sitting on her ample rear she worked through the delicious food Sakura had gotten for her. Despite it having been in the fridge for a while she had no issue reheating it. When she was half finished, Sakura cam back wearing a scarlet night gown. It was see through revealing her matching panties, and the fact that she had come back with no bra.

"Mmm, you look as good as this food. I could just eat you up." Karin said, getting up and kissing Sakura, she also noticed Sakura had something behind her back.

"Well you might get a chance." Sakura said, revealing a whipped cream spray can. Taking off her clothes and stripping nude, she covered both of her areola, her stomach down to her bellybutton, and lastly her nether regions. She proceeded to put sprinkles and cookie crumbs there too. "Why don't you take a taste?"

"Oh! I think I will!" Karin said, blushing as she brought her weighty body to Sakura's. Sticking out her tongue, she began to playully lick up the whipped cream and sprinkles, enjoying the taste. She started with the breasts, suckling them and taking in Sakura's natural milk alongside the cream before she dragged her tongue across Sakura's belly. The large green eyed kunoichi moaned and giggled at the sensation, especially when her nether regions were licked clean, inside and out. She held Karin's head in place and moaned. It wasn't long until she came, which Karin took in as well.

"Oh, that was great...Best thing I've eaten all night."

"Glad you enjoyed your meal." Sakura said, bending down and kissing her. "So...Want to head to bed?"

"But Sakura, it's bit early for sleep."

"Who said we'd be sleeping?" Sakura said winking. Putting a hand on Karin's side and fondling her love handles, she and Karin went to the bedroom, holding each other tightly. They head towards the bedroom

In the bedroom Sakura and Karin continued there celebrating of another year of love. Now that they had been fed Sakura was in the mood for a little playing. After talking to Karin, the pink haired shinobi had gathered some bottles of chocolate syrup and cream, planning on doing something a bit interesting.

Sakura took the cream and spread it all over a nude Karin, who's arms and legs were tied to the bedposts so she wouldn't move. Smirking, the glasses wearing kunoichi waited as her hefty lover drizzled the rich chocolaty topping in her bellybutton, across her tummy, between her flesh folds, across her breasts, on her soft thighs, and her lips.

All the waiting and the feeling of the sweet condiments on her flesh tickled and excited the crimson haired girl, she blushed and bit her lip, doing her best not to show her excitement. When it was all done, Sakura kissed Karin deeply, licking her lips and sampling the treat.

"Mmmm….Delicious." she said in a silky tone, licking her own lips happily. "I can't wait to taste the rest."

"Wow Sakura, I've never seen you so aggressive and kinking. I must say it's a nice change from the norm." Karin said, her face flushed as her lover dragged her tongue down her neck to her chest. She had to stifle a few giggles as Sakura began to nibble her on her nipples.

"Just doing what you have show me over the year plus I all was what'd to switch places once," Sakura said with a wink before she resumed her snack. Putting her hands on Karin's tummy and rubbing as she licked and pressed her tongue into the redhead's navel, Sakura began to feel aroused as well. She was half done with the stomach, but wanted to save some for later since she put the most decorations there.

Next she began to explore Karin's massive thighs. She began to jiggle her huge legs, enjoying the sensation against her tongue. By now that and the taste of the light cream and rich chocolate was giving her a small sugar high.

Karin, on the other hand was already feeling very stimulated by the slow, sensual contact. She had already stopped trying to hold it in and had moaned loudly, especially when Sakura doubled back to get her arms.

"Oh Sakura, don't stop!" she shouted, pulling with her bound arms and legs. She just couldn't sit still and the bed was starting to rattle from her struggles. "Please, put down more."

"In a sec, I'm not quite done yet." Sakura said as she reached a hand under the bottom heavy Uzumaki's bottom and groped her bare flesh. Karin began to chuckle as Sakura began to go in to lick her stomach once more. Feeling impulsive, she mentally activated her Heal Bite jutsu, which Sakura noticed from all the markings.

"Huh? What's this?" ask Sakura having heard Karin talking about it before but never seeing it do to have never need to.

"A little treat for you, go on, have a taste." Karin laughed. A bit hesitant, Sakura obeyed, biting one of Karin's lush breasts. The redheaded kunoichi blushed madly and screamed louder as the wonderful fill that she get ever time when she use her jutsu. Thou it was even more earth shattering then normal because she was all ready so close.

Sakura eye widening as she felt a massive surge of Chakura the overflow her mouth. Causing the syrup and cream still on her lips and tongue to taste ten time better and push her over the edge into mind blowing pleasure.

When Sakura was done. Both well-rounded lover breath heavily from the pleasure they had do to Karin's jutsu.

"Hm, maybe I will add more cream after all." Sakura commented, looking quite excited as she untied the thick redhead.

"Oh? Well I think I may what some chocolate milk." Karin said as she grab the chocolate syrup with one hand and pitch Sakura's puffy nipple. Causing the pinkette to moan as a few drop of milk came out.

The two plump Kunoichi smile fondly at each other before counted there tasted love making.


End file.
